Sister Aloysius Understood Want
by RatherLipstick
Summary: Sometimes, even Sister Aloysius has to give in to her emotions. A short and hot Aloysius/James fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to John Patrick Shanley. I make no money from this.

**Pairing: **Sister Aloysius/Sister James

**Genre: **Nun-sex. I think I've said enough.

_Needless to say that my place in hell has been confirmed by writing this. Reviews - anonymous or not - are always appreciated! I've always wondered how many Aloysius/James shippers there are out there!_

* * *

Sister Aloysius had not been one to give into emotions.

She was not the woman she used to be and she would not be reckless. This is what she told herself each night. Each night as she lay in bed, pulling the rough blanket over her head in a vain attempt to block out the images that threatened to consume her dreams.

Sister Aloysius understood want.

She was not as innocent as some of the other sisters. She had experienced - as Sister Martha referred to it - 'pleasures of the flesh'. It was the fact that this want was becoming a _need_ which terrified her. Her vows had been made; she would not turn against them; she could not turn against them.

Sister Aloysius found herself questioning this need. Why was this stronger than any before? How long until it just faded away with time?

Would it really be so wrong to act upon it?

-/-

Sister James was worried.

Usually she knew when she had made a mistake, when she had done something wrong. She was one to apologise profusely and pray for forgiveness; no matter how small her wrongdoing.

But this was only possible when she knew her misdeed.

How could she apologise to Sister Aloysius? What could she have possibly done to upset the woman so much? Was it that time in the garden - the time when she had offered to help carry the seedlings to Aloysius' room where they would be sheltered until fully grown? James shuddered at the image of the look in the older sister's eyes as she'd made this suggestion. Something had flared dangerously behind those pupils and then vanished before an ice cool stare took over and a blunt rejection left the woman's lips. "I don't think that will be necessary."

This wasn't the only instance. The lengthy discussions of course material, which had often led to conversations about literature and travel, had now ceased. James was only called for discussing the most pressing of matters in regards to the pupils and any extra-curricular musings had also been abruptly cut off with a sarcastic comment or a short clipped reply from the older nun.

At first, Sister James had found herself hurt, saddened by the loss of her budding friendship - perhaps that was too strong a word - with the headmistress. But now? Now she merely felt frustrated. Any attempt at venturing into a conversation past the restrictions of the curriculum or the latest sermon were cut off.

It was with this frustration that - after being virtually ignored throughout dinner - James made her way to Aloysius' room. Not sure what had actually been her intention on the way down the corridor, James paused, her hand stilling in mid-air, thinking perhaps she should just retire and approach her in the morning. Fate made the decision for her however when the door swung open and a flurry of black fabric marched out of the room, straight into her.

The redhead felt herself knocked backwards and grasped blindly in front of her, grabbing the other woman's habit in an attempt to stop her fall. A sturdy hand shot out and yanked her own habit, keeping her upright.

James peered up at the headmistress meekly. Ready to meet a glowering stare, the redhead head was shocked at what she found in her superior's eyes.

_Desire._

The grip on her habit had tightened and James was pulled forward into the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Aloysius' face had regained some of its usual severity, but James could recognise the emotion flitting behind her eyes.

"I... I just wanted to know... I wanted to tell-" The young woman tried to remind herself of why she'd came to this room at such a late hour. She couldn't concentrate, not with Aloysius looking at her like that.

"I tried. I didn't want to do this. I _don't _want to do this." The older woman was pacing the short distance between the desk and her bed.

"I'm sorry, Sister." The redhead began, "I don't understa-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in the crashing of lips against her own. The older woman's body collided with hers and she was pressed up against the door as she lost herself in the kiss; all memory of her earlier annoyance disappearing as her lips parted and a tongue found its way into her mouth.

The kiss was frantic. James had wanted this too long for it not to be.

Hands flew to bows as habits were loosened and discarded. Noses bumped as mouths fiercely sought out the warmth of each other's company.

A hand gripped James' and pulled her towards the narrow, single bed.

"Stay quiet." Came a stern warning from the older woman. James didn't need to be told.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2/2. **

_Hope you all find this to your liking! In the meantime, I'm off for a cold shower._

* * *

Movements on the small bed were restricted, but not awkward. A few moments of desperate tugging on fabric and Aloysius' habit was on the floor, the older nun's body hot and flushed astride the redhead. The younger woman blushed. And tried hard not to gape.

She reached up and tentatively cupped a bra-clad breast with her right hand. Aloysius let out an appreciative moan and rocked her hips once, twice. James stroked a hand through the older woman's locks. Until recently, she had only seen the woman's hair in her own imagination. Many an idle moment had been spent guessing as to which colour lay beneath the habit. The redhead ran her hand through the greying blonde hair and dragged her head down towards her own for another searing kiss. It ended as Aloysius pulled back abruptly.

"Off."

The redhead felt panic surge through her at the fear of rejection but the other woman's hands settled her doubts. She moved to allow herself more room to manoeuvre as her habit was pulled over her head.

This time it was Aloysius' turn to gape.

"Oh." There was a tear in the woman's eye as she reached down to touch the skin which had been revealed beneath. She traced a finger along James' chest towards the curve of her hip at an excruciatingly slow pace. Reaching the fabric of underwear, the headmistress locked eyes with the young woman beneath her.

"Please." James shifted, trying to create some kind of pressure on her aching core.

Her eyes widened as Aloysius slipped her hand below the fabric.

A finger thrust inside and it took the young nun every ounce of discipline not to scream. Focussing on staying quiet, James tried desperately not to close her eyes as the finger drove her over the edge; the sight in front of her was one she would commit to memory.

The older woman kneeled on the bed, one of the redhead's legs hot between her own. In rhythm with her hand movements, she bucked her hips and rocked against the younger woman. Her own eyes had lost the fight against control as they rolled backwards and looked up to the heavens as she panted and ground against the young nun's thigh. She was muttering, almost silently, and James had the sudden thought that she was praying.

"I… Need… More." Came a whisper, the older nun's voice coming in short breaths.

James' hands were on her before she finished her plea. A shaking hand grasped her waist while the other pushed its way uncertainly into her underwear. The blonde reached down with her free hand and forced the young woman's fingers into her dripping core as she pushed a second finger into her own.

Their breathing was painfully heavy now; both trying desperately not to make a noise as they fought towards their climax. The bed was squeaking in protest as the two women clung to each other, grinding against one another as hands drove each other insane, fingers rubbing clits. James' reached the edge first and her whole body shook, a strangled, silent scream echoed on her lips. The sight of it alone could have brought the older woman to orgasm and she drew her hand out from the young woman, pinching the nipple of her own right breast through her bra as she thrust herself against the young woman's hand once more, her whole body arching painfully as she came violently.

She collapsed into the redhead's arms. Their bodies, sweating and aching, entwined themselves with ease and Aloysius pulled the blanket over them. James looked nervous and made as if to speak.

"No. For now, sleep." The older woman placed a tender kiss on the redhead's lips. She across the young woman and turned off the lamp.

Sister Aloysius lay awake for a long time. Steady breathing next to her told her she was alone in her conscious thought. She gazed at the ceiling in the darkness.

Sister Aloysius wondered if God understood want.


End file.
